


(Your favorite animal)

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (your favorite animal), M/M, Nathmarc November, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 22 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	(Your favorite animal)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I'm posting this pretty late, huh? Well, it's still the 22nd so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You have got to be kidding me,” Nathaniel deadpans as he looks at the akuma that got school canceled, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”   
  
It’s just Mr. Pigeon… but for dogs? He’s literally Mr. Dog. Hawkmoth, please, use what little creativity you have to come up with a better name than _that._

Nathaniel glances at his boyfriend who’s eye is twitching. Nathaniel, as an artist, might have a thing about the akuma designs, but Marc is always very annoyed at the names. 

“He ripped-off his own akuma,” Nathaniel can hear Marc mutter through gritted teeth.

“Alright, let’s get you away from this guy,” Nathaniel says, steering his boyfriend home. Nathaniel considers it an accomplishment, he’s barely keeping himself from ripping the akuma’s face off. Who thought green and pink went well together? Hawkmoth, apparently. It’s not even related to the akuma! It’s a dog akuma! 

“Go, my friends! Bite their ankles!” The akuma says, releasing a bunch of… are those puppies? Not even full-grown dogs?! 

“This is one of the most stupid akumas,” Nathaniel says with a groan.

It seems that the akuma enhanced their aggression as the puppies _did_ bite their ankles. Still, they’re puppies. It didn’t hurt much. 

“Huh, these are kinda cute,” Marc says, “We should get a puppy.”

“Not the time!”

Never let it be said that Nathaniel started dating Marc because of his smarts. Marc always has comically bad timing. However, he would hope that Marc was a little more intelligent than that, if he wanted a himbo, he would be dating Kim.

Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with the akuma quickly, so Marc and Nathaniel could _finally_ get back to their date. All of the dogs are back in the shelter.

“Marc! Don’t try to adopt one of them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Marc is annoyed that Hawkmoth can't come up with a good name  
> Also Me: *literally names an akuma in a different work "The Chef"*
> 
> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
